


Chrysalis

by Pouncer



Series: Transformation [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, PWP, post-series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-14
Updated: 2004-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty events in the kitchen after Faith and Wesley save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalis

  
Crisis averted, bugs slain, we walked back into Wesley’s apartment. I was keyed up. Saving the world always got me jonesed but discovering bug spray did the trick had left me with this collapsed anticipation, wired for action and nowhere to go. Wesley just looked tired.

“Want to go out? Celebrate?” I asked.

“I don’t think so, Faith,” he replied. “I’m rather hungry.”

“Yeah, I could go for food.” Fuel for burning the midnight oil. I moved over to lean against the kitchen counter while Wes rummaged through his refrigerator. He came up with roast chicken and glanced over at me to judge my interest.

Something caught his eye. “You have a smudge,” he said, putting the food down and reaching over to swipe at my cheek with his thumb. Our eyes locked together, and the air went still, all full of promise. I heard the fridge door swing shut. I found myself moving my hands up to his neck to pull him closer. I asked a silent question as hard as I knew how, and the tilt of his head answered me.

Our lips met.

His were firm and talented, startling a moan out of me. I licked to taste him and he took advantage, pushing his tongue into my mouth. His hands moved to my ass to drag me toward him. The ends of his hair tempted my fingers. So did the tendons in his neck.

Muscles. Who would have thought a book worm could have muscles? I felt tension gathering in my breasts, and knew I was flushing. I started feeling for his shirt buttons, wanting his skin. Wesley didn’t stop kissing me. His mouth wanted to devour mine. His hands moved to my waist and then up. My nipples tightened and my skin hummed as he lifted my shirt. We broke apart to get it off and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was panting and gorgeous. I wanted to do him here and now. He must have wanted the same thing, because he had my bra off in a second.

His mouth closed over a nipple, and I nearly jumped from the pressure. “Oh Jesus, Wes.” He knew exactly the right way to suck. I fumbled for his belt buckle, and he lifted me up to sit on the countertop. My legs wrapped around his hips. I didn’t want him to get away.

“Why the fuck can’t I ever wear a skirt?” I muttered. What I wouldn’t give for easy access right now. Wes bit gently and my back arched. I squeezed my legs tighter around him. The refrigerator hummed beside us.

He gave a farewell lick and pulled back. I whined, trying to get him closer, and he gasped, “Boots,” clutching at my feet. His clever fingers untied the laces and then he ran one hand up my ankle. It felt so good, like fire or lightning or the edge of pain. I got my jeans unzipped. The minute my boots thudded to the floor I lifted up to strip. Wes helped get me bare and then pressed a kiss to the inside of my knee. My leg jerked and I moaned. My hands flailed for the edge of the counter, knocking the chicken off.

Wesley sunk lower, lips searching between my legs, but I pulled him up by the shoulders for another kiss. “Later,” I said, working at his waist. I could feel him under the khakis, hard cock proving his eagerness. He still smelled like the woods we’d hiked through earlier. I found a leaf tucked under his belt. When I got his pants undone, he was velvet soft, like moss. I could understand why he wanted to taste. I wanted my mouth around him, but I was hungrier for the feel of him inside me.

He bit at my neck, then licked hard, turning the sting into pleasure. He pulled my hips to the edge of the counter, pressing in close. He paused when the tip of his cock hit my wetness. Now it was his turn to moan, and I enticed him back for another kiss. There was a click as the oven clock counted out another minute. His tongue pushed into my mouth in time with his cock. The feel of him stretching and sliding against me made me clench. I wanted more – more sensation, more friction, more of him. He gave it to me, hard thrusts with my heels on his ass trying to pull him even closer. He rode right over my clit, narrowing my world down until I felt nothing but pleasure. In and out, squeeze and whine – it was fantastic.

My hair tickled me as it stuck to my damp back. I ran my hands over his shoulders. I wanted to feel more of those muscles. He was breathing heavy into my neck, scattering kisses on over-heated skin. My leg slipped down and my achilles tendon hit a cabinet doorknob before I slid it back up, not caring about the momentary pain. His rhythm got faster, and the bliss built and built, until it exploded through my body.

My fingertips trembled, and I dug my nails into his skin. My legs tried to pull him closer still. He grew bigger, encouraging me through shudder after shudder until he gasped and trembled and pulsed inside me. I finally felt how the edge of the countertop was digging into my thighs. I didn’t care.

We clung together for long moments, sucking air into our lungs, sweat dripping down our skin. I licked his neck and he whimpered. My lips curved into a smile. His hands ran up and down my back.

“I think we ruined dinner,” I whispered into his ear. I liked the way that made him shiver.

“Who needs dinner?” His tone was arch. He softened and pulled out. I felt empty but the buzz still hadn’t worn all the way off. His arms felt right around me. I wanted to keep them there. Wesley must have felt tension start to build. “Please don’t leave,” he said. His voice sounded lost, and I hated that. I kissed him again, biting at his lips.

“Why don’t we go to bed and rest up for another round?” I asked.

“Excellent idea,” he said, pulling me down.

The kitchen was wrecked, clothes and shoes everywhere. We left the mess and walked back to his bedroom. His sheets were dark and soft, but his arms around me were even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thamiris issued a porn challenge, and this had been kicking around my head for a while. Huge thanks to issaro for her thoughtful beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters, alas.


End file.
